


Surely Heaven Waits For You

by TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel getting somewhat of what he actually deserved, Don’t judge me on the title, Fix-it fic, Heaven Only Fix It Fic, I also included the onion field, M/M, Major Spoilers, SPOILERS FOR SUPERNATURAL FINALE, Yeah the shitty one, because I was a firm believer in the onion field, don’t @ me, i actually included the ahem nail scene and didn’t change it just so I could make fun of it, i rewrote every single heaven scene, its mostly fluff, that’s right, you already know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday/pseuds/TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday
Summary: Summary in the A/N for the folks who haven’t seen the finale yet!This is a fix-it fic for the final scenes of Supernatural.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy(mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no way to summarize this other than:
> 
> The way Supernatural could have ended if they really cared. In which Castiel gets his good ending, Dean’s arc is at least somewhat respected, and Eileen is confirmed to have returned and had that kid with Sam.

Dean’s walking before he exactly processes where he is. The lights are bright and he squints, looking up, then forward, then down at himself. There’s suddenly not an intruder in his body. His chest feels light and he’s not experiencing a burning pain throughout every molecule in his body. 

He looks up again, and over the mountains, and he’s overcome with a slight awe. A slight awe that answers a question. “Well, at least I made it to heaven.”

He continues to stare at the landscape before him, a slight smile crossing his face, until he hears an old, familiar voice to his side.

“Yep.”

Dean’s head whips to the side, and he sees Bobby. 

Bobby.

What’s he doing in Dean’s heaven?

Dean looks up and around Bobby, finding an old building that the old man seems to be sitting on the porch of, in a chair with a table and another chair beside it. The roadhouse. He’s in front of the roadhouse. Huh.

This… This isn’t familiar. I mean it is, but not like he’s lived it before.

“What memory is this?” Dean asks, stepping closer and continuing to examine the scene.

Bobby smiles and lets out a huff of breath. “It ain’t, ya idjit.”

Dean looks down, but his eyes are still on Bobby. “Uh, yeah it is, ‘cause last I heard,” Dean starts walking closer, stepping up onto the platform of the patio, pointing his finger, “you, you were in heaven’s lockup.” He’s still walking towards the second chair next to Bobby, but his eyes carefully scan his surroundings. Dean remains cautious, but he stops in front of the empty chair.

He turns around to face Bobby when he starts speaking again. “Was. But now I’m not.” Bobby is smiling, his hands in his lap. “That kid of yours, before he went… wherever, he made some changes around here.” Bobby’s smile grows as he looks out at his surroundings before looking back at Dean. “Busted my ass out. And then he, well, he set some things right. Tore down all the walls up here. Heaven ain’t just reliving your golden oldies anymore. It’s what it always should’ve been.” By now, Dean is sitting down, leaning over his legs and watching Bobby intently. Bobby breaks eye contact again, looking out to a mountain-laden landscape.

“Everyone happy, everyone together,” Bobby continues, before gesturing out past Dean. “Rufus lives about five miles that way. With Aretha. Thought she’d have better taste.” Bobby shrugs, looking back at Dean with a light smile. “And your mom and dad,” Dean’s interest is piqued, and his eye contact regains intensity as he listens, “they got a place over yonder.” Bobby points, only looking away from Dean for a second.

Dean’s lips twitch around words, around a sentence, but nothing comes out as he stares at the spot Bobby had pointed to. He’s only drawn back to Earth, well, Heaven, when Bobby starts speaking again.

“It ain’t just Heaven, Dean. It’s the Heaven you _deserve._ ” Bobby says, leaning a little closer and speaking in soft tones. He smiles, then, and leans back. “And we been waitin’ for ya.” He pulls open a cooler, and Dean hears the light clink of bottles bumping into each other. He watches Bobby as he pops the cap off of a bottle of amber liquid and hands it to Dean.

Dean examines the bottle, before taking it. “So Jack did all that?”

Bobby stares off into the distance with a knowing look in his eyes before starting again quietly. “Well… Cas helped.” He looks at Dean again, smiling and raising his eyebrows, before taking a swig of his own bottle.

Cas.

_Cas._

“Cas is…”

“Jack brought him back. He was going to go down to earth, continue his… he called it his original mission, but, well, you know.” Bobby smiles, looking at Dean. “He decided to stay. Help Jack reform heaven, and, well… and wait for you.”

“Wait for me?” Dean stares at the floor beneath his shoes, and despite his brain urging him that he doesn’t need to breathe, his chest his still heaving a bit.

_Cas is here._

_Cas is waiting._

_For him._

“Bobby, I have to-“

“Yeah, I know.” Bobby smiles, gesturing out into the driveway. “Follow the road.”

Dean’s eyes follow the trail Bobby’s hand treks, until they land on Baby. He smiles. “Always knew she’d follow me to heaven. Thank you, Bobby.” He stands up, walking off and glancing over his shoulder, waving.

“Yeah yeah.” Bobby waves him off. “Go on, I’ll see you soon.”

Dean nods, opening the door to Baby and getting in, smiling and patting the wheel, before starting her up and driving.

He does what Bobby said. He follows the road, his foot gradually pressing harder on the accelerator.

He starts to pray.


	2. Chapter 2

“Cas, come on. I don’t know if you can come to me, or if I have to come to you, but I’m on the road. I’m coming for you. I… I need to talk to you. I’m sorry.” He whispers, having to resist closing his eyes on the road. 

He keeps driving, eyes scanning both sides of the road.

_ Happiness isn’t in the having. _

_ It’s in just saying it. _

_ You changed me. _

_ Because it is. _

_ I love you. _

_ Goodbye, Dean. _

Dean’s breath shakes as he draws it in, and he speeds up, eyes more desperately searching. 

After an indeterminate amount of time, he stops the car. There’s a big field. They’re… he laughs softly. They’re onions. He doesn’t know why, but the field, it… it calls to him. Well, he doesn’t know why until he starts scanning it, and sees a beige coat. The figure wearing it had been moving, walking away. Now, it- he, he has stopped, and it looks like all tension has left his shoulders. 

Dean shuts the car down, gets out, and runs into the field. He takes a moment to laugh at himself, because he has to look ridiculous, but he doesn’t care.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas looks over his shoulder and smiles, and Dean stops. He swallows a large lump in his throat, taking slow steps closer. 

Cas actually shuffles his feet, and his smile sort of fades. “If you’re going to say something about… about what I said, you don’t have to.”

“Cas, please shut up for a moment.” Dean mumbles, picking up his pace, before crashing into Cas. It’s a clumsy hug at first, and then Dean pulls out of the hug, and stares as Cas.

The other man returns his intensity with just as much strength. The same he always has. That makes Dean smile, because now… now he knows why. And he knows why he stares back.

He takes his hands off Cas’ waist and places them on his face. He just smiles for a moment, his eyes trailing Castiel’s face and features. He wants to remember every moment of this. He won’t allow it to slip his memory. And then he leans in, and his lips crash into Cas’, and everything feels right. Everything is good.

He feels Cas suck in a breath, before he tentatively begins to kiss Dean back. Dean starts speaking into Cas’ mouth, not really finding himself to be able to pull away from the other man.

“Cas, how could you think you couldn’t have me? I’m sorry I… I’m so sorry. I love you too.” He mumbles into Cas’ mouth, and suddenly Cas is kissing him back with a lot more intensity, bringing up his hands to cup Dean’s face as well. They both step a little closer, before finally stepping away from each other.

Dean licks his lips, and smiles. Just a little bit. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, running his thumb over Cas’ cheekbone.

“Don’t apologize, Dean.” Cas says, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. “I mean, maybe you should, but you’re always forgiven.”

Dean laughs. “Thank you, Cas.” He leans forward, resting his forehead against Cas’. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He whispers, closing his eyes.

“Our son is God, and you thought I’d be left in the Empty?”

“I guess that doesn’t make much sense.” Dean smiles, opening his eyes and looking at Cas again.

“Jack turned my grace into a human soul. I’m still… dead, yes, but I belong to heaven now, instead of the Empty. And Jack still takes all of my advice, so I still feel like an Angel at times.” He smiles.

“So you’re not leaving?”

“Never, Dean.” Cas murmurs, taking another step, just slightly, and leaning into another kiss. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to greet you. Time works differently here… I wasn’t expecting you yet. At least another day or so.”

“Well, um…” Dean laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck and stepping back, “I kind of died a little… early.”

“Early?”

“Yeah. Sammy and I were on a hunt, and I got shoved onto a six incher nail. It was… about two weeks after you died.” 

“Dean Winchester.”

“I know.” 

“I sacrificed myself to what I thought was eternal damnation only for you to die on a nail?”

“Um, yeah. It was an accident.”

“Why didn’t Sam call an ambulance?”

“I… told him not to.” Dean murmurs, shrugging. “Look, it’s fine. I’m here now.”

“Dean…” Cas sighs, pulling Dean into another hug. “You were supposed to get your ending.”

“Cas, you are my ending. Just because I’m not on Earth doesn’t mean my story is over.” Dean smiles lightly, leaning out to kiss Cas on the temple. “It’s okay. I’m happy.”

Cas pauses, before pulling out and smiling at Dean. “You know, I very distinctly remember you telling Sam ‘no chick flick moments.’ I believe this qualifies as one.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up. C’mon, let’s go for a drive.”

“That’s a good idea. Sam will be joining us in a few hours.”

“Sammy? Already?” Dean raises his eyebrows.

“He’s lived through forty years in this time, Dean. He’s ready.” Cas smiles, and he allows Dean to take his hand. 

“Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Cas get into Baby, and they sit there for a moment, just looking at each other. Dean smiles, reaching over and grabbing Cas’ hand, before leaning in and kissing it. “I’m so glad you’re here.” He mumbles against the other man’s knuckles. 

“I’d say the same to you, but I’m not glad you died.” Cas smiles, letting Dean drop their hands back to the seat.

“Fair enough. I’m not glad we had to go through all we did to get here, but I’m glad we ended up here in the end.” Dean squeezes Cas’ hand, before starting up the car and turning on the radio. 

Carry On Wayward Son starts playing, and Dean laughs, turning it up. “I love this song.” He says, looking at Cas, who nods. “It wasn’t on the mixtape you gave me.”

“Because that was Zeppelin, this is Kansas, Cas.” Dean grins, turning it up just a little louder. And yes, it hurt his ears just a little bit, but it was good that way. He is in heaven, after all.

They both go quiet, and listen to the song as Dean drives. He knows where he’s going, he just doesn’t know how to get there. But at every turn, every twist and every spin of the wheels, he knows he’s being pulled. He keeps following the road.

He pulls up into a bridge, and suddenly the seemingly cosmic tugging isn’t there anymore. He glances at Cas, before getting out of the car and walking up to the rails of the bridge, glancing over his shoulder. Cas walks toward him with a gentle smile, before standing beside Dean and wrapping his arms around his waist. His eyes follow Dean’s as they both watch the landscape ahead of them, Dean’s arm around Cas’ shoulders.

They stand there for what feels like forever, before Cas turns into Dean, kisses the side of his neck very lightly. “Sam is going to be here soon. Do you want me to wait in the car?” He asks, looking at Dean with a light smile. With a gentle, accepting smile.

“No. You’re part of this family too, Cas. He’ll be just as happy to see you.” Dean kisses Cas on the forehead and nods, before pulling away and settling for holding Cas’ hand. It’s a simple motion, but by the way Cas beams, Dean can tell it means a lot. And it means a lot to Dean, too, that he can even do this. Be here. Hold Cas’ hand, look out to the beautiful landscape before him, and wait for his little brother. While they were in the car, Cas said Eileen is here too. That she married Sam, and they had a kid, and she’s happy to wait for her husband while he lives out his life and watches their kid, Dean, grow up. Even if it is just a little bit more.

Dean and Cas stand there for a bit longer, before Dean hears footsteps. Very slight, tentative, hardly there footsteps, but he still knows them. When you live with someone, you get to know their footsteps. 

“Hiya Sammy.” Dean smiles, turning around. His hand is still clasped in Cas’, and he watches as Sam takes it all in. First the scene, then the people, then the car, then the smaller details. The old license plates. The jacket that was a little snug the last time he tried it on, but fit perfectly now. The hands clasped between his brother and his best friend. 

“Dean. Cas.” Sam grins, and he takes quick steps over to hug the both of them, closing his eyes. “It’s been so long.” He mumbles, and Dean and Castiel smile, holding Sam tight in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my hate mail to the CW and my fan mail to the fandom! Seriously though, thank you for enjoying or at least reading through my writing. Please, let me now what you think, or even if you have other ideas for me to write!


End file.
